Rompiendo las reglas
by UDPusa
Summary: PeriBell, ¿hace decir más? Ah, sí, empieza justo cuando Tink visita la casa de Peri por primera vez. Rated M.
1. ¿Frío?

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Rompiendo las reglas.**

Capítulo 1: ¿Frío?

* * *

 **[Periwinkle]**

Odié el tiempo por disolverse tan rápido, aquél inolvidable día estaba llegando a su fin, ya habíamos cenado y todo. Había encontrado aquello tan importante que perdí nada más nacer, Tink, mi hermana, aquella tintineadora interesante que tanto me hacía reír, con la que compartía tantos gustos, con la que me pasaría la vida entera jugando.

Por desgracia, ella era un hada cálida y las estrellas me pedían que la devolviera a su lugar. No quería separarme de ella, no queríamos distanciarnos, creamos un lazo demasiado fuerte como para permanecer separadas, no sabía qué hacer.

Ella improvisó una hoguera en mi casa, diciendo que así podría pasarse toda la noche allí, pero su tiriteo la delataba, y la temperatura iba a bajar más. Tenía miedo de que al irse no pudiera volver a verla, teníamos terminantemente prohibido cruzar las estaciones.

Y se quedó, alimentando el fuego, hablando de todo lo que teníamos en común, conociéndonos aún más.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?— me preocupaba que pudiera enfermar, quería poder estar con ella todo el tiempo posible.

Dijo que dejara de insistir, estaba bien mientras el fuego siguiera calentándola, y sonreí imaginando que nos pasaríamos la noche en vela.

Alcanzamos el mínimo de temperatura, llegó la media noche y seguimos contándonos aventuras. Odiaba no poder sentarme a su lado, ansiaba estar todo lo cerca posible de ella.

En un momento, no aguanté más. Si Tink podía soportar el frío por mí, yo podría con el fuego con ella, así que decidida, me puse hombro con hombro, recostando mi cabeza en ella.

—Eh... vas a derretirte aquí...— mi cuerpo no aguantaría más de unos minutos, pero serían unos minutos felices.

Me rodeó con el brazo, otra cosa que odiaba era que no pudiéramos mantener el contacto, nuestras pieles no eran muy compatibles. Aún así nos quedamos unidas, sufriendo por las dos.

Me dio un beso en la cabeza y se recostó conmigo, cerrando los ojos.

—Oye... no estás tan fría como pensaba— la sentí frotándose conmigo, retozando nuestro pelo, terminando con nuestras frentes pegadas. Tenía razón, ella no estaba tan cálida.

—Es verdad...— hasta sentaba bien, su tacto me reconfortara, calmaba mi corazón. Como iba con orejeras y todo, no nos habíamos tocado piel con piel.

Se quitó los guantes rápidamente, y me plantó sus manos en las mejillas, achuchándolas, dejándome con unos morros estrechos.

—Tuercas... ¿te molesta? ¿te doy calor?

—Ño...— siguió tocándome, sorprendida, manoseando mi cuello, casi haciéndome cosquillas.

—Ya no tengo frío en las manos, es como si se hubieran descongelado de golpe, no lo entiendo...— se las miró, emocionada. —¿Seguro que no te molesta?

—Que va, sienta bien— su sonrisa se ensanchó. Se las cogí, y ella misma retrocedió, distanciándose de la hoguera, con sus ojos chispeando virutas.

—¿Cómo no nos hemos dado cuenta antes?— se quitó la chaqueta, impulsiva, y de golpe me abrazó, sintiendo sus brazos en mi la parte desnuda de mi espalda.

Subí mis manos a su piel, llegando a sus hombros por detrás.

—¿Cómo es posible?— dejó de tiritar. —Me has quitado el frío que tenía.

—¿De verdad? ¿Te sientes bien?

—¡Sí!— me dio un besazo en la mejilla que me hizo reír. —Es genial Peri, podremos dormir juntas y todo~— morí de ilusión, traté de no creérmelo demasiado deprisa.

—¿Tú crees?— por la hora que era y el intenso día que llevábamos encima, irnos a la cama era la mejor de las opciones.

—¡Probémoslo!— me cogió los brazos, se dio la vuelta y se los puso de bufanda, como si yo fuera su capa. Me llevó a mi habitación.

—Entonces ¿vamos a dormir?

—No lo sé, yo no tengo sueño, sólo quiero comprobar que puedo dormir en tu casa, por si me quedo otra noche...— dio la vuelta pegada a mí, y le sonreí. Por mí podía quedarse todos los días del año.

—¡Vale! ¿Cómo lo hacemos entonces...?

—A ver... Túmbate— la solté, pero no por mucho tiempo. Después de estirarme, se recostó encima de mí y la abracé como si fuera mía.

—¿Así estás bien?

—Sí... pero tendré frío en las piernas... espera— se quitó las botas y se deshizo de sus mallas, irónico. —Quítate los zapatos tú también— obedecí, y de paso me quité los pantalones también.

Entonces se acurrucó encima de mí, de lado, enrollando sus piernas con las mías, con nuestros brazos pegados.

—Definitivamente, puedo dormir contigo, estoy muy a gusto Peri— frotó su mejilla contra la mía, más pegadas que nunca.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro, no quería separarme de ti.

—Ni yo— respiró tranquila, removiéndose encima de mí, inquieta, sin sueño. —¿Sabes qué? Creo que me quitaré el vestido también, antes de que se me enfríe la barriga— me reí porque si seguíamos así terminaríamos desnudas.

Levanté las cejas, llevaba una especie de sujetador, supongo que con esos pechos tan grandes lo necesitaba, yo en cambio no. Le acaricié el cuerpo para darle gustito, era gracioso tenerla en ropa interior tan pegada a mí.

Nos quedamos así por un buen rato, yo también me sentía genial, más que cuando salía de la ducha después de una fría ducha.

—Oye, ¿quieres que me quite la ropa también?— le pregunté, pensando que así estaría aún mejor.

—Si no te importa... estoy bien ahora pero creo que si...— nos incorporamos para que pudiera quitarme la parte superior.

—N-no llevo sujetador así que... bueno— me miró sin entender, —no mires— se rió ligeramente, supongo que de mi vergüenza.

Nos tumbamos de nuevo, y soltó un gruñido de placer al unir nuestras tripas. Recogió sus manos entre mis pechos.

—Aún no me creo que seas un hada cálida, mírate— nos sonreímos, eternizando la noche.

—Debo de ser la primera en pasar la noche en Invierno...— se puso a dibujarme círculos en mi torso, pensativa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No quiero volver... y que me prohíban estar contigo, te quiero demasiado como para poder soportarlo— enternecí, era la primera vez que me decía que me quería.

—Yo también odio tener que vivir separadas... y yo también te quiero...— creí imposible estar más unida a otra hada, sus pupilas brillaban de amor.

—Guapa— me cayó un rápido beso en los labios que me hizo amarla aún más, fue nuestro primer beso para las dos. Ya no era mi mejor amiga, ni tampoco mi hermana, se convirtió en algo mucho más profundo. La achuché con toda mi alma encendida, poco me importaba ya el resto, lo único que querría sería estar con ella.

Pasar tanto tiempo en contacto, me provocó que perdiera cualquier mínima vergüenza que pudiera tener, y también que me excitara. Ese sentimiento siguió creciendo cuando fuimos compartiendo más besitos, más intimidades, más caricias.

En un momento, dijo que tenía frío en los pechos, y cayeron encima de los míos. Mis mejillas se encendieron, si seguía así, tan cerca de mí, tan desnuda, terminaría volviéndome loca.

Debían de ser las cuatro de la madrugada, el sueño había desaparecido por completo y nuestros besos dejaron de ser amigables cuando Tink me confesó que se estaba poniendo caliente. Me creí con todo el derecho de besarla, usando toda mi excitación, para morrear nuestros morros sin freno.

Ella también lo estaba deseando, sentía las ganas en sus impacientes labios, que tenían prisa por probarme, que me repasaban una y otra vez. Revolví mis piernas, enrollándolas con las suyas de fuera para dentro, oprimiéndola a mí con las dos manos.

Adiós al frío, ahora íbamos a morir de calor. Tocarla me hacía sentir bien, ahora deshaciéndome en su boca recibía un placer intenso que no abandonaría jamás. Nuestro aliento se fundía en vapor cuando nos despegábamos en busca de oxígeno, nos besamos con unas ganas y emoción que no podía comparar con nada.

Mis latidos hacían eco de los gritos que pegaba mi corazón, decía que no parara por nada del mundo, que siguiera como si fuera la última vez.

—P-Peri...— su enternecida voz me hizo abrir los ojos después de mucho tiempo. La veía acalorada, con sus labios reluciendo y sus mejillas enrojecidas.

—¿Hm?— yo estaba en el mismísimo paraíso.

—Quiero... más— sonreí, ya lo sabía.

—Yo también— me mordí el labio, quería más que nunca hacer aquello de lo que todos fardaban, quería descubrir lo que era hacer el amor con el hada que más amaba, quería llegar hasta el infinito con ella y quedarme allí para siempre.

—Joder, no sabes cuánto te adoro— se puso a besuquearme sin parar, arrodillándose encima de mí, con nuestras bragas rozándose. Fue haciéndome cosquillas con su lengua, paseándose por mi cuello, por mi torso, por mis pechos incluso. Se entretuvo jugueteando con mis pezones, y mi excitación se disparó.

Tenía mis rodillas inmovilizadas por sus nalgas, así que me arqueé inquieta mientras seguía comiendo mi piel. Olvidé de cómo se respiraba por la nariz.

Siguió descendiendo por mis costillas, entre cosquilleos y besos, y al llegar a mi ombligo se detuvo. Clavé mis codos en la cama para verla. No hizo falta que hablase, me bajé las bragas hasta donde pude, y ella terminó de hacerlo.

Soltó un suspiro cargado de placer, y de golpe se puso a comerme la pierna, mordisqueándome la parte interior del muslo. Luego el otro. Me revolvía en la cama ansiando que me tocara, nunca deseé algo con tantas ganas.

Separé más mis piernas para darle permiso para hacerme lo que quisiera, y entonces, se quitó su ropa interior también. No supo por qué lo hizo, tampoco por qué volvió a por mí, creí haberle dejado claro que quería que me abordara.

Lo entendí segundos después, cuando mientras me besaba con furor, unía su pelvis con la mía. Sentí su vello púbico como un rayo de emoción, se puso a mover sus caderas y al momento, estábamos dándonos placer en perfecta sincronía.

Nuestra respiración, nuestros movimientos, nuestros besos y hasta nuestros latidos formaban la canción más increíble jamás compuesta, y nuestra excitación subió al unísono sin frenos que nos pudieran parar.

Dejamos de besarnos, no porque no quisiéramos, si no porque nuestros gemidos, que iban a la vez, nos lo impedían. Tink me recogió más la pierna para que nuestros placeres estuvieran más en contacto, y así, el roce de nuestras vaginas tuviera más recorrido.

Le agarré las nalgas con fuerza para intensificar aquella maravilla, cada vez nos movíamos con más ferocidad. La cama se puso a gruñir y todo de lo fuerte que nos dábamos. Los fluidos que dejábamos correr nos lubricaron hasta el punto de sentir que tenía gelatina entre mis piernas, y seguimos.

Seguimos embistiéndonos, mordiéndonos el cuello incluso, atropellando nuestras respiraciones en altos gemidos cuando de repente, cerca de llegar al mejor orgasmo de mi vida, Tink se quejó.

—A-a-ah~ para para...— me puse en alerta de golpe, no podía ser por el frío, tenía todo su cuerpo enrojecido.

—¿Qué pasa?— la vi cogiéndose la pierna, poniéndose a mi lado.

—Me ha dado un calambre...— se tumbó hacia atrás, con cara de dolor, recuperando su aliento y respiración.

—Qué oportuno...— aproveché para verla entera, tenía la entrepierna especialmente enrojecida, brillante, hermosa. Yo no estaba muy diferente. Esperé a que se recuperara para moverme.

—Creo que ya está— le puse mis manos en sus pechos, descubriendo lo blandos que eran, y nos besamos.

—A-ah, ¿quieres ponerte encima?— tenía la espalda en la cama, no quería que pasara frío.

—No te preocupes, ahora tengo una hoguera dentro de mí— y me agarró de la cintura para llevarme encima de ella, bajando sus manos, metiendo sus dados entre mis nalgas.

Estaba de rodillas encima de ella, y me levanté lo justo para dejar espacio entre las dos. Entonces, apoyada con el antebrazo al lado de su cabeza, deslicé mi otra mano para acariciar su barriga, su ombligo y finalmente, su resbaladiza entrepierna.

Ella hizo exactamente lo mismo, tocándome en mi placer latente. De esa forma, nos masturbamos mutuamente, mirándonos desde muy cerca, retomando nuestro alocado ritmo cardíaco.

Sus dedos eran rápidos, los míos algo torpes, me lo ponía difícil con tanto ajetreo dentro de mí pero aún así no paré. Nos metimos un dedo a la vez, imparables, sintiéndonos en gloria. Mi vagina goteó con trasparentes fluidos que terminaban en mi muñeca, ella debía estar dejando un bonito recuerdo en la cama.

Nuestros chasquidos líquidos rugían con ascendiente fuerza, de la misma forma que lo hacía nuestra voz. Mis paredes internas se contraían alteradas, y las suyas lo hacían también. Ahora teníamos dos dedos dentro de nosotras, y los revolvíamos entre olas de rapidez que iban y venían.

Yo ya estaba sudando, y mi torpeza le hizo tomar ventaja. Se estaba dedicando plenamente en hacerse con mi orgasmo, sus manos tenían una especie de don. Me adelantó acelerándose sin piedad, haciéndome imposible responder a sus ataques.

Me hizo gemir como una loca, ahora ya sin que pudiera hacer nada por ella, con mi cuerpo prácticamente encima del suyo, con mis dos codos clavados en la cama. Que me besara el cuello no hacía más que complicarme por dentro, y la magia se hizo con la habitación.

—T-T-Ti~ink, voy a, voy a~ aa~ah~— una intensa sensación acarició mi vientre, inhabilitando mis fuerzas, haciendo que soltara un chorro por la vagina que sentí como la máxima expresión de placer.

Respiraba muy agitada, aún con ese cosquilleo que tardaría en irse. Ahora su mano me acariciaba la espalda, mojándomela.

—Creo que me he corrido yo también sólo con verte— reí, sin poder levantar el rostro. Nos quedamos en esa posición unos momentos, luego nos besamos con una saliva ardiente, metiendo nuestras lenguas muy dentro, notando los fluidos enfriándose.

—¿De verdad has llegado también?— asintió, dijo que casi podía sentir lo mismo que yo.

Entrecruzamos las piernas, juntándonos con fuerza, sintiéndonos con ligeros roces que mantenían ese cosquilleo vivo, humedeciéndonos sin parar.

—Quiero probar algo— dijo, al cabo de unos minutos. —¿Estás lista?

—Sí, claro, dime.

Me hizo poner de rodillas encima del cojín, de cara a la pared. Me extrañó, pero confié en ella. Después de separar las piernas, me encontré con su cara apareciendo debajo de mí.

—¿Q-qué vas a...?— sus ojos sonrieron, no podía ver su boca. Tiró de mis caderas con sus manos, bajando hacia ella y entonces, sentí su lengua recorriéndome por debajo. Un sentimiento de euforia me engulló, nunca había sentido algo así ahí abajo.

Traté de relajarme, como si pudiera, y poco a poco, sucumbí. Me devoraba con hambre, me desordenaba con sus labios, me pellizcaba el clítoris y su lengua serpiente remojaba aún más mi interior.

Volví a encenderme de nuevo, estaba prácticamente inmovilizada y apoyé la cabeza en la pared incapaz de controlarme. Arquearme no servía de nada, hiciera lo que hiciera tenía su boca pegada a mí, complaciéndome, derritiéndome.

Empecé a ver las estrellas cuando se puso a succionarme, era terriblemente increíble, si sus manos eran mágicas, su boca se convertía en diosa. No sabía si era por lo sensible que estaba después de lo de antes, pero mi excitación se disparó hacia el cielo sin control.

La cosa pasó a otro nivel cuando, Tink, atrevida, paseó uno de sus dedos por mi otro agujero. Estaba tan lubricado que apenas lo sentí cuando entró, me alcanzó la próstata y aquello se convirtió en un festival de gritos. Boté encima de ella algo descontrolada, no podía escapar de ella porque seguía agarrándome con la otra mano y siguió llevándome hacia el éxtasis.

Mi cuerpo se rindió, dándome otro maravilloso orgasmo para disfrutar, corriéndome ahora encima de ella. Caí de lado de alguna forma, tumbándome de costado con una pierna perdida, agotada.

Escuché su risa, mi cuerpo entero latía alocado. Luego se me puso encima, y al besarme con lengua sentí entrar en mi boca un cúmulo de fluidos.

—¡Mh!— me lo tragué sin querer.

—¿A que estás deliciosa?— curiosamente, no tenía sabor.

—Cielos Tink... eres increíble.

—Tú más— quise compensárselo, cuando los músculos de mi cuerpo respondieran un poco, por lo que me puse a pensar.

Mi consolador, no sé cómo no pensé en eso antes. Quizás no era tan ágil como ella con los dedos, pero sí era rápida con eso. Le dije que esperara un segundo, perdiendo nuestro tacto momentáneamente.

Volví con la mano en la espalda, echándome encima de ella.

—¿Qué traes? ¿Qué es? ¿Es un...?— asentí, iluminando su rostro. —Déjame ver~— me lo arrebató de las manos, analizándolo como buena tintineadora.

—Hala... es... ¿con qué está hecho? Parece como de goma pero...

—No tengo ni idea, me lo dio Gliss.

—Es mucho mejor que los de madera— dijo, probando su elasticidad.

—¿Hay de madera?

—En el lado cálido son de madera al menos...— lo rodeó con sus dedos, y antes de probarlo, me lo dio. —Toma, quiero que lo hagas tú— yo también quería.

—Sí.

Se tumbó, arqueando sus piernas, separándolas, y me tomé unos segundos para ver de cerca su intimidad. Su monte Venus era más pronunciado que el mío, ya lo noté al tocarla, y sus labios eran un poco más gruesos que los míos, sus caderas eran más anchas también.

Me posicioné a su lado, y recogí su lubricante con el mismo juguete, acariciándola de abajo arriba y de arriba a abajo, escuchándole gruñir deliciosamente.

Después de toquetearla un poco, me dispuse a metérselo. No me supuso ningún problema, no era tan grueso ni ella tan estrecha. Cogió aire profundamente cuando fui adentrándome en su interior.

Lo moví de lado para acostumbrarla, luego fui metiéndoselo con más confianza, y así, empecé a hacerle gemir.

Usé mi infalible táctica, con un movimiento que atacaba directamente al punto más placentero. Su cuerpo se ajetreó, funcionaba a la perfección. Como no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo de lado, pasé la pierna por encima de ella y me arrodillé sentándome en su barriga, dándole la espalda.

Le pregunté si iba bien, como si hiciera falta una respuesta. Continué haciéndolo tal y como me gustaría a mí, yendo cada vez más rápido. La noté moviéndose de lado a lado debajo de mí, sus piernas no paraban quietas. Me pedía más, así que le di todo lo que pude, acelerándome sin piedad, sin darle un respiro.

A ratos, sus músculos se tensaban con fuerza, sus gemidos se entrecortaban sin control, y llegaba hasta a levantarme. En un intento para que dejara de moverse tanto, le cogí la pierna izquierda, quedándome de cara a su uve. Se me ocurrió algo que nunca había hecho.

Le saqué el aparatito y me eché un poco hacia atrás para besarla entre sus piernas, acercándome a bocados, saboreándola, comiéndomela con todo el hambre del mundo. Era de lo más interesante, sobretodo ahora que estaba tan encendida.

De esa forma, pude rodearle las piernas por los muslos, haciéndome con su pleno control, moviendo la lengua como nunca. Pude sentir el placer que le daba dentro de mí, entendí cuando dijo que llegó al orgasmo sólo de verme, me volvían loca sus gritos.

Una ráfaga de espasmos que me oprimieron la cabeza me hizo ver cómo eyaculaba. Cerró las piernas, rindiéndose, recuperando el aliento, dándome las gracias con sus suspiros bañados de gozo.

Me di la vuelta y gateé por encima de su cuerpo, alcanzando sus labios, dándoles sabor.

Tenía un rostro agotado, acalorado pero por encima de todo, feliz. Quedé encima de ella para seguir besándola, amándola y acariciándola.

No tuve palabras que se ajustaran a lo que acabábamos de hacer, ni a en que nos habíamos convertido, sólo tenía una cosa clara, desde aquél día no amaría a nadie como la amaba a ella.

Adormilamos el tiempo, los segundos se estiraron con nuestros cuerpos descansando, no podía más, había sido inolvidable.

Al final, con los primeros rayos de sol, apoyada en sus latidos y con el balanceo de su respiración, me quedé satisfechamente dormida.

* * *

*love*


	2. ¿Calor?

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Rompiendo las reglas.**

Capítulo 2: ¿Calor?

* * *

[Periwinkle]

—Peri~— en mis sueños Gliss me llamaba, venía a por mí, para jugar, como siempre. —Jo-der, ¡S-Spike ven!— entonces me desperté, de golpe, demasiado rápido.

Apenas sabía qué estaba pasando, tenía la sensación de no haber dormido nada y de olvidar algo muy importante. Vi Tink frente a mí, despertándose, desnuda. Entonces uní las piezas de mi querido puzle, aquello había pasado de verdad, habíamos hecho el amor.

—Wow…— giré la cabeza para ver a mis amigas, en la puerta de la habitación, alucinando.

—¡F-fuera de aquí!— les lancé un escarchazo, alterándome. Volví mis ojos a mi amor y me apresuré en abrazarla por si tenía frío. —Tink.

—Hey, buenos dí~ías…— me tumbó con ella, parecía estar bien, adormilada.

—¿Has pasado frío?

—Para nada, ¿qué hora es…? me muero de hambre…— sonreí, se había pasado toda la noche conmigo sin problemas.

—¿Desayunamos y nos volvemos a dormir?

—Sí~— le di un besito a los labios. Me aprisionó con sus brazos, y seguimos besándonos con unos labios perezosos. Nos olvidamos del mundo una vez más.

—Chicas~ ¿podemos entrar ya? Tenemos unas cuantas preguntitas que haceros~— cerré los ojos, sin ganas de dar explicaciones.

—No, no podéis, volved más tarde— me recogió la mandíbula para hacerse con mis labios.

—No vamos a irnos, estás en la cama desnuda con tu hermana y desde aquí os oigo besaros— Tink sonrió sin dejar de darme azúcar.

—¿Hola? No paséis de nosotras— Spike se quejó también.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?— me preguntó, mirándome con amor.

—Yo también tengo hambre… y me gustaría darme una ducha ya de paso— asintió, contenta.

—Vale— recibí un besote y se levantó de la cama, buscando la ropa.

Me preparé con ropa limpia para ir al baño, diciéndole a Tink que les contara lo que creyera conveniente. Confiaba en ella, muchísimo.

No me entretuve, fui lo más rápida que pude para volver con Tink. Estaban todas en la cocina, preparando el desayuno.

—¡Peri!— Gliss se me puso delante. —¿Es verdad que habéis hecho el amor?— me derretí recordándolo, atontada, en una nube de paz.

—Bueno… sí— Tink volvía a estar con el abrigo. Mis amigas seguían esperando una explicación. —No sé, pasó sin más, descubrimos que no pasa frío cuando estamos juntas y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra…

—¿Pero tú te estás oyendo?— el tono de Spike me pareció fuera de lugar. —Es un hada cálida, tiene prohibido cruzar, cuando se enteren se le caerá la bronca del siglo.

Lo sabía, era consciente de ello, pero no quise pensar que sería un problema.

—Tranquilas, no me van a pillar, soy una experta en escabullirme, ¿os recuerdo cómo me colé en Invierno?

—¿Y cómo lo harás la próxima vez eh? ¿No crees que te estarán buscando ahora mismo?— Spike subió el tono de voz.

—¡Vale ya ¿no?! ¿Por qué insistes tanto? ¿No puedes dejarnos ser felices un rato?

—Sólo lo decía por ti… lo vuestro no puede funcionar— la miré con odio, y me pegué a mi hermana, como si ella fuera mi refugio. No supe cómo defender nuestra relación.

—Funcionará— ella al parecer sí. Levanté la mirada, intrigada. —Haré lo que haga falta para conseguirlo, además si puedo estar aquí sin pasar frío deberían dejarme cruzar siempre que quisiera.

Le regalé un beso por sus palabras, me animaron a pensar que siempre estaríamos juntas.

Aclaramos por encima las dudas mientras desayunábamos, nos habíamos levantado con hambre. Al terminar, seguimos con nuestro plan y nos volvimos a la habitación para seguir durmiendo. Spike y Gliss nos dejaron tranquilas, y nosotras nos desnudamos para quedarnos susurrando ternuras.

Me despertó por el roce de sus labios contra los míos, me pidió perdón, no lo pudo evitar. Ya pasó el mediodía, y teníamos que comer.

Tink me hizo suspirar diciendo que tendría que volver al lado cálido, debía cumplir sus obligaciones como tintineadora y realmente creía que sus amigos estarían preocupados por ella. Lo entendí, pero me costó de digerir.

Preparamos la comida aún desnudas, muy juntas, y en el comedor se sentó encima de mí. Durante la comida la abracé más de una vez abarcando sus pechos con mis manos, pellizcándole los pezones, insinuando roces por su pelvis.

Me volví zurda con el tenedor para oficialmente ponerme a juguetear con su vagina, con ganas de jugar una vez más. Entonces se puso cómoda dándose la vuelta, sentándose en mis piernas, cara a cara. De esa forma, pude meterle mejor mis dedos, además de poder besarla mientras me abrazaba pidiéndome más.

No nos terminamos el plato, la agarré de los muslos para levantarla y llevármela volando a la cama, tumbándola con prisas, queriendo comérmela de postres. Le arañé el torso con mis uñas con todas mis ganas, bajando a por su placer, y al abrirse de piernas me dediqué a lamerla, a sentir sus contracciones una vez más. No dudé en meterle dos dedos también, penetrándola como si me faltara tiempo, encendiéndola.

Recordé lo que me hizo ayer y traté de imitarla, metiendo todo mi dedo corazón por su ano, estremeciéndola con esa combinación. Me animé a ir más lejos, y alcancé el consolador que dejamos tirado por allí. Se lo metí por la vagina, quedándome sin manos, usando mis labios para pellizcarle el clítoris, penetrándola cada vez con más fuerza.

Podía notar el consolador en mi dedo al entrar, también sus agarres de placer. Me encargué de ser rápida para que se corriera con todo el gustazo del mundo, consiguiendo hacerla chillar en un tiempo récord.

Se quedó hasta sorprendida.

—Oh Peri… no puedo irme después de esto…— cogió el consolador y se sentó, apoyándose en la pared, con el cojín en su espalda. —Ven, siéntate de cara a mí— no tenía mucho espacio para poner las piernas, pero lo hice.

—¿Y ahora?— la besé, sus ojos me decían que tenía algo en mente.

—Túmbate hacia atrás— seguí sus órdenes, tenía mis piernas recogidas a sus lados. —Pon los pies en mis hombros— lo hice, extrañada, y entonces, me cogió de la cintura para subirme hacia ella.

—¿Q-qué?— me dejó del revés de tal forma que mi espalda quedó en su barriga, mis piernas quedaron colgando en el aire y su brazo me rodeó el ombligo. Aunque fuera difícil de creer, estaba cómoda.

La vi desde abajo, preparándose para devolver el ataque. Empezó acariciándome la vagina, la tenía a la altura de sus pechos.

Metió dos dedos directamente, adentrándolos, con su antebrazo oprimiéndome el ombligo para que no me resbalara. Luego cogió el consolador y me lo metió poco a poco, con cuidado.

Estaba hecho para mí, incluso era un poco grueso para mi gusto, pero con toda la excitación y lo dilatada que estaba ya, no le costó mucho meterse en mi interior. Quizás fue un poco brusca, puede que lo prefiriera así, no lo sé, lo único que sé es que cuando empezó, me volví más loca de lo que imaginé.

Su fuerza y destreza eran abusivas, me metía y sacaba el juguetito con una rapidez que mi cuerpo no podía asumir, me costaba hasta respirar teniendo ese bombardeo de placer explotando en mi vagina. Y no paraba, yo también le pedía más, quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar y cuánto podría aguantar yo.

Y fue incluso yendo más rápido, revolviendo mi interior, haciéndome descubrir la diferencia ente jugar con el consolador y que te lo metieran hasta no poder más. Mis piernas bailaban locas en el aire mientras tanto, Tink estaba dispuesta a hacer explotar una fuente de mí y no pude negárselo, me estaba haciendo chillar de emoción.

Creo que nunca me había sentido así, tan viva, tan loca, tan despeinada. Continuó avasallando mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi entrepierna enrojeciera viva, convirtiendo mis paredes en agua. Pensé que aguantaría un poco más, que arqueándome de alguna forma conseguiría alargar ese increíble momento de desenfreno pero qué va, mi pequeña yo dijo basta y me corrí gimiendo con mis pies punteando la pared, escupiendo mis fluidos encima de mí, espasmeando como una posesa.

Su brazo perdió fuerza y me desató, me deslicé por sus piernas, dejando mi espalda en la cama, rendida con demasiada sangre en la cabeza.

—Apuesto a que nunca te habías puesto así— reí entrecortada por mi respiración y mis latigazos de placer que aún sentía bajo mi ombligo. Fue espectacular, me había puesto al límite, creo que nunca me había corrido tanto. Se movió yendo a por mí, lamiendo mi cuerpo desde mi entrepierna hasta mis labios, navegando con eses que recogían los pequeños charcos que recibí. El morreo que nos dimos fue largo, húmedo y liderado por nuestras cálidas lenguas.

Después de aquello, necesitaba un buen descanso.

—Tengo que irme tesoro— la miré como si se me acabara el mundo. —No me pongas esa cara… Te prometí que volvería al anochecer ¿no? Nos veremos en unas horas.

—Sí… lo sé— nos volvimos a besar, abrazándonos con toda la fuerza que me quedaba, y después de recordarnos que nos queríamos, se puso a vestir. —Piensa en llevarte algo de ropa y eso.

—Sí, descuida.

Con su promesa en mi corazón, volvió al lado cálido, dijo que descansara, que no hacía falta que la acompañara. Tink llevaba en invierno más de veinticuatro horas y volvería en menos de seis, no podía pedirle más.

Permanecí en la cama, entre tanta humedad, envuelta en su aroma y poniéndome cachonda con sólo recordar. Decidí darme una ducha minutos después, mi entrepierna me pedía calma.

Fui a dar un aleteo para que me diera el aire, y pasé por casa de Gliss. Estaban las dos allí, casi se sorprendieron al verme. Contaron que habían pasado por mi casa antes, pero que con los gritos que pegábamos decidieron no molestar. Me ruboricé un poco.

Les conté como fue todo, y Spike volvió a insistir en que no era una buena idea. Me enfadé con ella porque para mí no se trataba de una idea, ni de una opción, era Tink, la única que habría en mi vida, mi segunda mitad. Iba a ir a muerte con ella, pasara lo que pasara, y si tenía que ir al lado cálido iría aunque me jugara la vida.

Al decir eso, una duda surgió en mí. Si ella no sentía frío en Invierno, quizás yo no sentiría calor allí. Sin duda teníamos que probarlo, me moría por ver las demás estaciones. El único problema era que tendríamos que ir pegadas y semi-desnudas, y no sería una muy buena opción.

Terminamos pasando la tarde entre risas y juegos, se me hizo más larga de lo habitual. Aunque aún no hubiera anochecido, fui a la frontera para esperarla. Me miré las alas cada pocos segundos por si aparecía, pero no.

Confié en ella, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que apareciera, pero entonces, poco antes de oscurecer, vi un hada de los animales yendo a por mí.

—Tú debes de ser Peri…— la miré con terror en mis ojos.

—Sí…

—Tink me ha dado esto para ti— era una carta, una especie de nota. Me la dio en el borde.

—¿Ella está bien? ¿Le han dicho algo?— pregunté rápidamente.

—Bueno… lee esto primero.

Lo abrí, era bastante largo.

 _"Te quiero muchísimo Peri, más de lo que podría llegar a imaginar. Se ha montado un follón por aquí, por lo visto me estuvieron buscando toda la mañana y cuando volví me pillaron de lleno. He tenido que darle explicaciones a la reina y me ha dicho que no volviera a cruzar, que era demasiado peligroso aún si no sentía frío contigo, puede que me haya enfadado un poco con ella. Pero no te preocupes que no le voy a hacer caso, intentaré venir cuando nadie me vea. Te quiero con locura, ya lo sabes."_

Mi pecho se hundió, Spike tenía razón después de todo.

—Am… sí, y bueno en la carta no lo pone pero… le han dicho que si vuelve a ir a Invierno le quitarán las alas.

—¿Qué…?

—Sí… Tink no quiso ponerlo para no preocuparte y eso pero pensé que deberías saberlo.

—Maldita sea, entonces…— miré al lado cálido como si fuera un desafío.

—¿No irás a-— y salté hasta ponerme a su lado. Un ardor me invadió de fuera hacia dentro, y eso que era casi de noche. —Vuelve a Invierno antes de que te de algo…

—No, i-iré a buscar a Tink…

—¡¿Estás loca?!

—¡Sí!— me puse a andar con todo mi sufrimiento.

—Pues para, lo único que conseguirás será hacerte daño— fallé en mi misión, me agarró sin que pudiera hacer nada y me devolvió a mi sitio. —Mira, si quieres voy a buscarla para que habléis, pero no hagas ninguna estupidez. Con lo que me ha hablado de ti, le daría un patatús si te pasara algo.

—¡Pues va, ve a buscarla! ¡Rápido! Ah, y dile que no traiga ropa de recambio— no muy segura de ello, se fue.

Esperé un par de minutos, y entonces me brillaron las alas. Tink venía a toda prisa.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué has hecho!? ¿Cómo se te ocurre cruzar al lado cálido?— me echaba la bronca desde lo lejos.

—Desnúdate— le dije, queriendo probar mi teoría, quitándome la ropa también.

—¿Q-qué?

—Si tú puedes pasar la noche en Invierno, yo puedo pasarla en el lado cálido. Vamos, rápido— se apresuró en hacerlo, Fawn apareció a medio proceso y se quedó alucinando.

—¿P-pero qué hacéis? ¿Es que se os ha ido- aaah~ ya sé, queréis comprobar si Peri no siente calor al estar juntas… ya veo… Se os ha ido la olla.

Me lancé a sus brazos cuando pude, y una vez allí, con todo su tacto, me sentí en la gloria. Ya no había calor, sólo estaba su aroma y su inofensiva calidez que tanto amaba. Gruñí de placer.

—Funciona… Cielos, ¡funciona! Vámonos a mi casa.

—¿Vais a ir así?

—Sí— respondimos las dos a la vez.

Tal cual, lo más rápido que pudimos, fuimos a su casa. No pudimos evitar ser vistas por el camino, a esa hora, aunque muchos cenaban en sus casas, aún había alguien fuera.

Fue una visita por Otoño y Primavera un tanto rápida, de lo más alocada y extraña. Nos refugiamos detrás de su puerta, ya más tranquilas, y ahí mismo, en la entrada, me puse a besarla sin poder parar.

—Auch— hasta que pisé algo puntiagudo.

—Sí… tengo el comedor lleno de trastos, mejor vamos a la habitación— inspeccioné un poco el entorno, era de lo más curioso. Contrastaba mucho con mi casa, estaba llena de cosas de todo tipo, había colores y formas de lo más extrañas.

—Vamos— fuimos pegadas hacia allí, y vi la famosa cama que se hizo. Ayer me contó que la construyó ella misma, que era más cómoda y ancha que ninguna, íbamos a pasárnoslo en grande.

—Ah, ya, una cosilla… aquí… sí que tengo vecinos, no sé si has visto todas las casas que nos rodean, así que… bueno, estaría bien que no gritáramos mucho.

No me importó, mientras pudiera estar con ella sería capaz de no hacer ningún ruido. Nos tumbamos pegadas, creyendo haber caído en una nube de algodón perfecta. Era tremendamente cómoda, sería capaz de pasarme la vida entera allí. Fue incluso mejor cuando nos metimos dentro de ella, recordé que en el lado cálido se usan mantas para dormir.

Nos besamos de todas formas dentro de ese suave caparazón, lanzándonos besos como si fuera una guerra de bolas de nieve. Entonces saqué el tema de que iban a quitarle las alas si la volvían a pillar. Yo no quería eso, le dije convencida de que a partir de entonces vendría yo a su casa todos los días, pero dijo que si esa norma se aplicaba a ella, también se aplicaría a mí. Y tenía razón, terminaríamos las dos sin alas si no pensábamos en algo antes.

No se nos ocurrió nada, y para no deprimirnos, nos pusimos a hacernos cosquillas. Amaba su cuerpo, era tan adictivo como divertido, tan excitante como emocionante, tan precioso como asombroso. Entonces me pidió que me tumbara bocabajo, y lo hice esperando emoción, dejando las manos a la altura de la cabeza.

Lanzó la manta al suelo de un movimiento y entonces sentí su peso encima de mis nalgas. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

—Para eso se usa otro tipo de lubricante, pero servirá— escuché frotarse las manos, dejar un bote y luego apoyarlas a mi espalda. Las movía delicadamente, casi haciéndome cosquillas. Entendí que me estaría haciendo un masaje, hay talentos a los que conviene que se los hagan y el mío no es uno de ellos, por lo que esa era la primera vez que me lo hacían.

Me dejé hacer, sintiendo su tacto como una maravilla, adorando cada movimiento que me hacía sentir bien. La cosa mejoró cuando sus labios me cosquilleraon los hombros, amándome con delicadeza.

—Eres preciosa Peri, de pies a cabeza— susurró a mi oído.

—Hm~— no fui capaz de hablar, me quedé muda, disfrutando de aquél íntimo momento.

Acarició mis alas, meticulosamente, repasando el contorno, dibujando los patrones, erizando mi piel. Continuó resiguiendo mis costillas, subiendo a mis axilas, llegando a mis brazos con el tacto de sus pechos en mi espalda.

Descendió, arrastrándose por mi columna vertebral, lentamente, adorándome. Y sus manos llegaron a mi cintura, me masajearon los riñones, luego las nalgas. Mi respiración se intranquilizó con sus dedos, trataban cada centímetro de mí, se lo tomaba con mucha calma.

Llegó a conquistar mi entrepierna, pero sólo estaba de paso, su ruta continuaba por mis muslos, por el interior de mis rodillas, por mis mellizos. Al hacerse con mis pies, dejé de existir para el mundo, sus manos era prodigiosas y todas mis terminaciones nerviosas fueron testigo de ello. No pude hacer nada para no gruñir.

Visité el paraíso, e hizo lo imposible para que me quedara allí, con ella. Su tacto subió por mis piernas, después de eternos minutos en mis pies, y el roce de mi intimidad me retumbó por todo el cuerpo. Siguió hacia mí, posicionándome encima con cautela, plasmando sus labios en mi mejilla.

—Date la vuelta cariño— su voz me supo a gloria. No me creí capaz de mover un músculo, pero haciéndome una idea de cómo iba a terminar y con unas ganas irresistibles de besarla, lo hice. Respiré hondo para darme fuerzas, y me tumbé hacia arriba, con unos ojos lentos.

Se sentó en mis caderas, apoyó sus manos en mis hombros, se dejó caer poco a poco y entonces, nos besamos con una lentitud desconocida. No pude amar más aquel delicioso momento de paz.

No se detuvo en mis labios, subió por mi mejilla, por el contorno del ojo. Giré la cabeza para que se hiciera con mi oreja, y enmudecí. Después de besármela empezó a comérmela, con bocados tan suaves, con lametones tan intensos. Tener su saliva recorriéndome de esa forma me erizó constantemente la piel.

Terminó, con un ligero mordisco en mi lóbulo, y descendió para besuquear mi cuello, recorriéndolo entero, caminando hacia mi otro oído para derretirme de la misma forma. Me estaba poniendo enferma, jamás sentí mi cuerpo tan sensible.

Cuando aquella maravilla terminó, me acarició las cejas, y yo con los ojos cerrados. Bajó por el puente de mi nariz hasta puntear mis labios. Los despegué esperando el tacto de los suyos, y los sentí acercarse, pero sólo me rozaron sin querer. Su aliento me producía un cosquilleo que me hacía temblar de emoción. Tanteó mis labios, tocándolos con sus dedos, jugando con ellos con delicia y ternura.

Me sentenció con un largo y lento beso.

Entonces bajó por mi clavícula, continuando con su masaje. Evitó mis pechos para zigzaguear en mis brazos con sus yemas, pasando por el interior de mis codos, llegando a mis manos, tardía. Se centró en la derecha primero, llevándosela consigo. No hice más que dejar que me hiciera lo que quisiera, pues me besó cada dedo, cada rincón, luego sentí su lengua y uno a uno se adentraron en su boca.

Sentir su lengua revolviéndomelos de esa forma aceleró mi corazón, siendo succionados, siendo alterados por su saliva, por su devoción. Besó mi muñeca como punto de partida, punteando el trayecto por mis extremidades, llegando a mi mano izquierda para deleitarme de la misma increíble forma. Con eso ya podía sentir olas de placer que iban y venían en mi vientre.

Se hizo con más lubricante para dibujar un corazón en mi torso, y esparcirlo por mis pechos, por mi barriga, hasta el ombligo. Se dedicó a masajearme, otra vez con movimientos lentos y espaciados. Mis tetas celebraron su atención, me las trataba con cuidado, agarrándomelas al ritmo de mis inhalaciones. Punteó los pezones con sus dedos, en roces casi imperceptibles que hacían chispear mi placer. Los pellizcó con cuidado, los catapultó, los agarró como si fueran plumas y su lengua los conoció.

Me dejé llevar por el lento roce de su saliva rodeándomelos, besándolos, succionándolos. Los jadeos empezaron a fugarse de mi boca, su tranquilidad me impacientaba. Sus caricias continuaron, descubriendo más mi piel, sus labios fueron descendiendo a mi barriga y sus manos pasaron por mis caderas, despacio.

Mi cuerpo respiraba con prisas, mi vagina la anhelaba humedeciéndose y mis latidos retumbaban inquietos, sus labios estaban repasando mi monte Venus sin ir a más. Me contraía entera cada vez que sus manos subían por el interior de mis muslos, sin llegar a su destino.

Agradecí que me recogiera las piernas aunque lo hiciera con tanta cura, pero estresé aún más mis nervios cuando su boca me las mordisqueó. Tenía una presa a punto de desbordarse, y ella seguía paseándose por ahí como si nada. Repasó el contorno de mis labios vaginales con su lengua con agobiante calma, haciéndome remover por dentro y por fuera. Me acarició desde el ombligo como si fuera a llegar a mi placer, pero se quedó a un suspiro de él, haciendo temblar mi clítoris, repitiéndolo tres veces más.

Ya estaba poniéndome enferma, jugaba con mi placer descubriéndolo aún sin haberme tocado, no podía sentirme más excitada por ello. Entonces, me separó los labios con sus pulgares, y cuando creí que por fin me invadiría con su lengua, soltó un ligero soplido que me supo a gloria frustrada. Me veía llegando al orgasmo por las ganas que tenía, no me lo podía creer.

Se tomó su tiempo, pero al final, rozó sus labios en el punto de mi placer, estremeciéndome con intensa fuerza. Lo volvió a hacer, y arqueé todo mi cuerpo. A la tercera, me lo mordió con sus labios, intensificando la opresión, estallándome por dentro.

Me corrí, con una comodidad y un placer inaudito. Todo mis músculos se relajaron de golpe y no pude sentirme más a gusto. Tink volvió a mi lado, sin tocarme, consciente de haberme hecho tocar las nubes del paraíso.

Entreabrí los ojos, quería decirle lo mágico que fue sin palabras. Sonrió, orgullosa de sí misma, y me dio un beso en la frente

—Descansa.

Así lo hice, en esa tan cómoda cama, con la tranquilidad de tenerla a mi lado y de saber que después de eso, nunca la iba a perder.

Dormí.

Abrí los ojos casi asustada, por unos golpes en la puerta. Ya había amanecido.

—Tinkerbell, sabemos que tienes a Periwinkle en tu casa, abre inmediatamente— la miré con terror, fuera quien fuese no parecía querer ayudarnos.

—Tink…

—Tranquila Peri, todo saldrá bien.

* * *

.


	3. ¿Invierno?

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Rompiendo las reglas.**

Capítulo 3: ¿Invierno?

* * *

[Periwinkle]

—Tinkerbell, sabemos que tienes a Periwinkle en tu casa, abre inmediatamente— no sabíamos qué pasaría con nosotras, pero una cosa teníamos clara. Haríamos lo posible por permanecer juntas.

—Vamos— nos levantamos, pegadas, desnudas, y nos envolvimos en una toalla para recibir al insistente que no dejaba de dar golpes a la puerta. —Ya voy maldita sea, te he oído las quinientas primeras veces.

Abrió, y me abracé a Tink como si me fuera la vida, aunque realmente podría morir de calor si nos separábamos. Había una scout de pelo negro junto a otras dos, armadas.

—¿Qué queréis?— nos miraron con un resquicio de sorpresa.

—Tenemos órdenes directas de la reina para arrestaros, así que poneos algo de ropa y acompañadnos.

—Pues no podemos, lo siento.

—Es una orden, n-

—¡Me da igual tus órdenes! Si nos vestimos ella podría morir y ten por seguro que eso no va a ocurrir. Es un hada del Invierno, sólo el contacto de mi piel puede evitar que se derrita.

—¿Qué estupidez es esa?

—¡No es ninguna estupidez!— chillé.

—Si tantas ganas de arrestarnos tienes tendrás que llevarnos así— respiró hondo.

—Muy bien, asumiendo que lo que decís es cierto, que lejos estoy de creérmelo, sólo nos dejas una opción. Cogedlas, soltaremos a Periwinkle en Invierno, que es donde debería estar— su mirada me dio miedo, no quería separarme de Tink.

—¿Y si-

—Vamos, ¿a qué esperáis?— las otras dos scouts nos cogieron, con fuerza, sin que pudiéramos escapar. No hace falta decir que fuimos el centro de atención.

—Tranquila Peri, estoy pensando en algo, no se saldrán con la suya.

Llegamos a la frontera, y nos comunicamos con la mirada. Creí entender su plan, era tan simple como efectivo, sólo necesitábamos un despiste.

—Bien, separaos, es una orden— Tink me asintió, y la solté. Me cogió la toalla, dejándome desnuda.

—Espera espera, no puedo dejarla ir así, ¿puedo darle la toalla al menos?— se miraron entre ellas, y asintieron. Sus ojos me dieron confianza. —Toma Peri— la cogí, con fuerza. —Vamos.

Entonces salimos volando a toda prisa, sabiendo que con el frío mañanero no llegarían muy lejos.

Conseguimos perderlas de vista, y nos enrollamos en la toalla otra vez, directas a mi casa.

No fue hasta entonces que recordé el castigo que le impondrían por haber hecho tal cosa, y me deprimí. ¿Teníamos alguna escapatoria realmente?

Una vez en casa, la abracé, diciéndole todo lo que me pasaba por la mente sin apenas usar palabras. Me calmó con besos, prometiéndome que todo saldría bien.

Desayunamos muertas de hambre por saltarnos la cena, muy juntas, en la misma silla. No me apetecía hacer el amor con ella, quería y lo haría, pero no estaba de humor. Quería que fuéramos libres, que pudiéramos estar juntas sin tener que escondernos, que aceptaran nuestra relación.

Tink se dio cuenta de ello entre besos, mis labios estaban adormecidos.

—Tarde o temprano nos encontrarán, y no soportaré que nos separen.

—Entonces escaparemos, nos iremos a las afueras de Pixie Hollow donde no puedan encontrarnos— el brillo de mis ojos se apagó.

—Tu plan es… ¿vivir en el bosque?

—Hasta que entren en razón, sí. Puede que así la reina entienda lo mucho que nos necesitamos la una a la otra.

Dejé caer mi cabeza en su hombro, imaginando lo complicado que se iban a volver las cosas.

—¡Peri!— la aparición espontanea de Gliss nos hizo pegar un salto. —Menos mal… llevamos toda la noche buscándote.

—He estado en casa de Tink— dije, despreocupada.

—Entonces es cierto… ¿y tenéis que estar siempre desnudas o enrollándoos?

—Sí— respondimos a la vez.

—Genial. Ah, oye, Lord Milori te está buscando, y no creo que sea para darte buenas noticias.

—Imagino…

—¿Qué vais a hacer? O sea, si Tink vuelve al lado cálido se quedará sin alas y si os quedáis aquí…

Miré a los ojos azules favoritos esperando a que respondieran por mí.

—Huiremos, no nos dejan más opciones. Volveremos cuando cambien las normas y nos dejen estar juntas.

—¿Iréis a Tierra Firme? ¿Estáis locas?

—No, nos quedaremos aquí, es más seguro. Lo que podríamos hacer es fingir que hemos ido a Tierra Firme para que nos busquen allí.

—Buena idea.

—Y ¿cómo lo haréis?

—Con una nota.

Debatimos sobre el tema las tres, en la mesa del comedor. Nos vestimos con ropa interior de escarcha que hice ahí mismo para que Gliss dejara de evitarnos con la mirada.

Terminamos escribiendo nuestra intención de desterrarnos voluntariamente a Tierra Firme hasta que nuestra relación fuera aceptada, y le pedimos a Gliss que no le contara nuestro secreto a nadie. Íbamos a escondernos en las cuevas de las montañas heladas, las dos estábamos más cómodas entre el frío.

Nos hicimos con toda la comida que pudimos, lo preparamos todo y justo cuando íbamos a irnos para no volver, apareció Milori.

—¡Volad!— gritó Gliss, pero al momento teníamos las alas escarchadas, con la mala suerte de que Tink cayó por el acantilado.

—¡TINK!— no dudé, salté a por ella, porque si ella caía yo también lo haría. No logré alcanzarla al vuelo, Gliss tampoco pudo cogernos a tiempo.

Aún con la nieve, el golpe me dejó inconsciente.

—Tink…

Desperté, en una habitación que no era la mía. Estaba en el centro sanador, Spike y Gliss estaban conmigo, sólo ellas dos.

—¿Y-y Tink? ¿Está bien?— un profundo dolor me inundó al imaginar que le habrían quitado las alas.

—S-sí, seguro que está bien, no te preocupes— su mentira me hizo estallar en llantos.

Si tan sólo hubiéramos salido un poco antes, si no nos hubiéramos encontrado con Milori, si hubiéramos desayunado por el camino…

Sus consuelos no me sirvieron de nada, necesitaba los de Tink, y temí que lo estuviera pasando peor que yo.

Pedí hablar con Milori para que me diera una explicación. Costó, pero al final conseguí que viniera.

Le grité como nunca le había gritado a nadie, podríamos haber muerto por su culpa. Me dio sus más sinceras disculpas, confirmando que después de aquello, devolvió a Tink al lado cálido, pidiendo que quedara impune de ningún castigo por su error. Lloré, no iban a quitarle las alas.

Aquello también iba para mí, por esta vez sólo nos darían una aviso, pero si se volvía a repetir nos meteríamos en serios problemas. Le dije con el corazón en mi mano que teníamos que estar juntas, que éramos hermanas, que nada nos iba a separar.

Dijo que no, que eso no era cierto, que acataríamos las órdenes, que no nos iríamos a Tierra Firme, que podríamos vivir separadas.

—¡¿Y TÚ QUÉ SABES?!— chillé, histérica.

Entonces me contó que su hermana también vive en el lado cálido, que la amaba con toda su alma pero al final no quedó otra que tomar el camino correcto. Trataron de estar juntos al igual que nosotras pero entonces, perdió su ala por imprudente. Él sabía sobre la adaptación a la temperatura que daba el tacto de los hermanos, ese poder es de los más misteriosos que existen, aunque también el más peligroso.

Terminó sentenciando que si tanto la quería, debíamos permanecer separadas, por nuestro bien. No lo acepté. Me deshice de todo lo que me encadenaba a la cama para salir volando a la frontera con mis lágrimas congelándose por el camino.

Llegué, mis alas no brillaban. Me atreví a cruzar, pero inmediatamente volví, no podía cruzar si no era con ella. Decidí sentarme allí para esperarla, pues sabía que volvía, y al momento aparecieron mis amigas.

No pudieron convencerme, no iba a moverme de allí por nada. Esperaría días si hiciera falta para verla, pues me prometió que siempre estaríamos juntas, pasara lo que pasara.

Con crueldad, los días pasaron. Su tacto, su voz, su amor y placer empezaron a enterrarse en el olvido, y seguí esperando en la frontera confiando en que tarde o temprano aparecería.

Trataron de convencerme de que ella habría entrado en razón, que ella estaría haciendo su vida y yo tendría que hacer la mía, pero no, no pude aceptar que nuestros caminos se hubieran separado, no después de todo lo que hicimos juntas.

Una semana, dos, cinco… Perdí toda esperanza, Tink se convirtió en un mero sueño, uno que se repetía algunas noches, uno demasiado bonito para ser real.

Dejé de ir a la frontera, dejé de mirarme las alas cada cinco minutos, dejé de llorar cada vez que me ponía a dormir y dejé de repetirme su nombre en mi mente. Nunca más volvería a ser feliz, nunca amaría a nadie como la amaba a ella.

Dejé de contar los días que pasamos separadas, cuando de repente, en el bosque de la escarcha, mis alas se pusieron a brillar. Mi alma entera explotó de emoción, no podía ser real. La busqué entre miradas de sorpresa, intenté dar con el brillo de mis alas favoritas, pero no lo conseguí.

—¡PERI~!— su voz sonaba desde lo más lejano, salí del bosque a toda velocidad, con la brújula de mi corazón, y entonces la vi acercándose demasiado rápido.

Frené entre lágrimas, incluso retrocedí para no chocarnos con tanta fuerza y aún así nos caímos tumbadas en la nieve. Me reí porque tenía el pelo blanco al igual que yo.

—T-Ti~ink…— ella era la única que me podría consolar, y me abrazó con una ola de amor acumulado.

—Lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento…— dijo besándome sin parar. —Lo siento, he tardado una eternidad pero por fin lo he conseguido, ahora podremos estar juntas para siempre.

Me despegué del beso que me dio para tratar de digerir esas palabras.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya no pueden decirnos nada, me he convertido en un hada de la escarcha como tú, ¿no me notas algo cambiada?— la miré secándome las lágrimas entre risas, lo único que cambió fue el color del pelo y su vestido.

—Imposible… ¿cómo te has-

—¿Cambiado de talento? No ha sido fácil, era la única opción que me quedaba, así que busqué y busqué información del tema y conseguí dar con unos libros prohibidos que hablaban de ello. Luego sólo tuve que convencer a una guardiana del polvo para que los hiciera y ¡bum! Aquí estoy.

La tumbé de espaldas a la nieve para compensar todo lo que hizo por mí. Ella no perdió la esperanza, luchó y luchó todos los días para que pudiéramos estar juntas y se lo agradecí con un tremendo beso que no me creí ni yo. Tenía muchísimas ganas de ella, demasiadas.

—No te imaginas lo mucho que te he echado de menos— dijo, acariciándome el rostro.

—Y lo mal que lo he pasado sin ti…— la abracé, escuchando el latir de su pecho. Entonces me di cuenta de la cantidad de hadas que nos rodeaban y nos pusimos en pie.

—Tres…— me cogió la mano.

—Dos…— nos preparamos.

—Uno…— y salimos volando a mi casa rápidamente.

Reímos por el camino sin poder parar. Íbamos a ser felices por el resto de nuestras vidas, en Invierno, en mi casa.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, nos desnudamos con prisas. Tropecé con mis propios pantalones y del suelo no nos levantamos. Terminó de quitarme la ropa, rasgando mi piel con prisas, ansiándola con todas sus ganas.

Yo no fui para menos, la agarré como si estuviéramos luchando, llevándole su entrepierna a la mía para unirnos con fuerza después de tanto tiempo.

—Te quiero te quiero te qu-— la silencié, le di un beso con lengua que rozó su campanilla, despegándonos en busca de oxígeno por lo agitadas que estábamos.

Me mordió el cuello sin control, dejándome marca, haciéndome gemir. Me vengué yendo a por sus pechos, estrujándoselos, marcándoselos con chupetones.

—Gírate, ponte al revés de mí— mis ojos se iluminaron, tenía algo en mente. Seguí encima de ella, de cuatro patas, y al tener de cara su uve me lancé a ella como si no hubiera comido en semanas.

Mi vientre se emocionó cuando sitió su boca también, y en ese momento empezó una batalla por conseguir el orgasmo. No tuvimos reparos, jugamos sucio y sin reglas. Abordé su placer con toda la rapidez que podían dar mis dedos, mientras que ella me penetraba y mordía despiadadamente.

Nuestros gemidos nos hicieron imposible usar nuestras bocas, por lo que atacamos impacientes a dos manos. Llegamos incluso a hacer la croqueta, por tenernos encima de la otra, nos paseamos todo el comedor dándonos placer como locas, hasta que sus hábiles movimientos me sentenciaron la derrota.

Quedé tumbada, K.O., con mi cuerpo tirado como un trapo, con una inmensa sonrisa en la cara y mis fluidos bañando el suelo.

—Gané— vino a por mí, confiada de que aquello hubiera terminado.

—Que te lo has creído— la agarré de la cintura cuando quiso escapar, me la puse encima de mí, de espaldas, y le inmovilicé las manos juntándoselas con escarcha. Luego pasé mis piernas por encima de las suyas, de exterior a interior, y se las separé, clavándolas como clavos para tenerla toda para mí.

Entonces, pasando mis manos por sus lados, me puse a penetrarla con tres dedos con una mano y a masajearle su clítoris con rapidez con la otra, mientras mordía salvajemente su cuello por detrás.

La hice gemir, muchísimo, tuve que escarcharle el cuerpo para que no se moviera tanto. Me dejaron sorda sus chillidos, mis manos recibieron un chorro de sus fluidos y su cuerpo quedó rendido encima del mío.

—Gané— le susurré a su oído, pues la que ganaba la batalla era quien hacía disfrutar más a la otra.

Ya desatada, se dio la vuelta, me miró a los ojos y suspiró dándome un beso infinito que se vio interrumpido por una intrusa.

—Am… ¿chicas? ¿Habéis terminado ya~?— Gliss siempre apareciendo en mal momento. —Joder, ¿va en serio? Al menos podríais iros a la cama ¿no?

Nos reímos, no pudimos esperar a llegar a la habitación.

—¿Querías algo o sólo venías a molestar?— pregunté, esperando a que se fuera.

—Bueno, no sé, me preguntaba qué hacía aquí Tink con el pelo blanco, he escuchado que se ha cambiado de talento pero…— entonces apareció Spike, siempre se lo tomaba todo con más calma.

—Joder… vaya par.

—Os lo contaré todo, pero ahora… me gustaría recuperar el tiempo perdido, volved mañana— se rieron como si fuera broma, luego entendieron que iba en serio.

—Vale…

Al irse, se me ocurrió algo que estaba deseando hacer.

—¿Te apetece una ducha? Ahora ya no te morirás de frío— me miró ilusionada. Iba a ser la primera vez que nos duchábamos juntas y no podíamos esperar.

Hicimos una carrera para meternos en la bañera. La dejé ganar. Encendí el agua para llenarla y me metí con ella, apoyándome en sus pechos. Me abrazó al instante, dándome un beso en el cuello.

—Te quiero Peri, nunca me cansaré de hacerlo.

—Yo te quiero más Tink— giré la cabeza para besarla, y terminé girándome entera, quedándome sentada en sus muslos, rodeándole el cuerpo con mis piernas y brazos. Y nos besamos, por poco se desborda la bañera por despistadas.

Nos hundimos un momento para mojarnos el pelo y al volver a la superficie, sentí sus dedos curioseando en mi entrepierna.

—No dejas escapar una eh~

—Ya me conoces— nos besamos, con más intensidad, sintiendo sus dedos muy dentro de mí, y nos besamos, con toda la pasión, moviendo mis caderas para que me ahogara en placer.

Me hizo quedar de rodillas subiéndome con su otra mano, y empezó a mordisquearme los pechos también. El agua empezó a agitarse con brusquedad con nuestros movimientos, y siguió, metiéndome un inesperado cuarto dedo.

—Ti~ink…— sentía mi interior abierto, chasqueando bajo el agua, y no paró, siguió dilatándome, penetrándome en círculos incansables. —Oh dios…

—Muévete tú ahora— dejó su mano quieta, y me puse a botar encima de ella con creciente velocidad. Me sorprendió cuando su mano empezó a entrar por momentos, me la metía con la fuerza necesaria cada vez que dejaba caer mi cuerpo y al final, la adentró completamente.

—Woah…

—¿Bien?— asentí, moviéndome despacio, sintiendo todo mi interior llenarse. Le agarré la muñeca para guiarla hasta lo más profundo de mí. Toqué mi barriga notándola, con una excitación tremenda.

—Hasta aquí.

—Túmbate hacia atrás— me cogió la espalda con la otra mano para que me apoyara en la bañera, y dejé caer las piernas por los lados para mantenerme alzada, aún con su mano dentro de mí.

Se posicionó, me miró y empezó a mover su puño despacio, preocupándose por si me hacía daño. Aquello estaba muy lejos de molestarme.

Siguió, recorriéndome por dentro hasta mi tope, y el placer me hizo dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

Aún no estaba del todo recuperada de lo que hicimos en el comedor, pero aún así le pedí que fuera más rápida, y lo fue. Su fuerza desordenaba mis paredes, el agua se revolvía ahí dentro y aquella sorprendente sensación me hizo ponerme a cien otra vez.

Continué, pidiéndole más, sus dedos empezaron a liberarse descontrolados, tocándome por todas partes y siguió. Le pedí que fuera más rápida pero menos profunda, y obedeció haciéndome explotar de gozo. Ya tenía el cuerpo encima del agua, me mantenía plana y Tink estaba arrodillada, pegada a mí.

No aguanté mucho más, mis gemidos eran conscientes de ello. Sacó su mano de golpe en el momento oportuno y sentí mi vagina abierta de par en par, dejando caer un flujo que se confundió con el agua, sumergiéndome en frío para calmar mi cuerpo. Devolví mis piernas dentro también, Tink se acercó a mi cuerpo despacio.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme…— dije entre respiraciones, recuperando el aliento.

—Nunca me cansaré de hacerlo.

* * *

.


	4. ¿Nuevo talento?

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Rompiendo las reglas.**

Capítulo 4: ¿Nuevo talento?

* * *

[Periwinkle]

Nuestras vidas tomaron el color que una vez se desvaneció. Y no sólo las nuestras, Lord Milori se convirtió en un duende cálido, ayudante directo de la reina, la cual impuso como regla que cualquiera que tuviera un hermano o hermana tendría el derecho de cambiar de talento con los polvos de talentos.

Todo iba a salir bien, ya me lo dijo Tink, no sé cómo no pude creérmela, y ella se convirtió en la escarchadora más torpe de todo Invierno. Tengo que confesar que yo no la ayudaba demasiado, la mayor parte del día nos lo pasábamos en casa, haciendo el amor de todas las formas y en todos los lugares que se nos ocurrían.

Pasamos dos meses increíbles juntas, creí haber robado la felicidad de Pixie Hollow y todo gracias a ella, mi gran y único amor. El problema vino cuando se acercó Invierno en Tierra Firme, teníamos que cambiar de estación y mi Tink no estaba ni de lejos preparada.

Necesitábamos el permiso del instructor para que la dejara ir, y si no se ponía las pilas tendría que quedarse en casa. Eso sería fatal, significaba pasar tres semanas enteras separadas o tener que quedarme sin ir a Tierra Firme.

—Vamos Tink~ hazme caso~— estábamos desnudas en la cama, para variar, y ella no parecía tener ganas de despertar.

—Te estoy haciendo caso…

—Tocarme el culo no es hacerme caso…— movió su mano hacia mi delantera. —T-tampoco aquí… Vamos, tenemos que practicar.

—¿No te apetece jugar?— dijo con una cara de pena fingida.

—Sabes que sí, pero si no espabilas no podremos ir a Tierra Firme.

—No te preocupes tanto, aún falta una semana para ir.

—¡Sólo falta una semana! Y el instructor dice que no estás preparada, no me hagas enfadar va~— me dio un beso.

—Va~ale, pero déjame dormir un rato más… ayer estuvimos hasta las tantas— sonreí al recordarlo, fue otra noche maravillosa.

—Te doy cinco minutos.

—Diez.

—Siete.

—Hecho.

Fui a preparar el desayuno de mientras, me puse el delantal para ello. Lo terminé y ella siguió sin aparecer.

—Vamos Tink~ despierta…— seguía durmiendo, o más bien, haciéndose la dormida. Le cogí el pie para hacerle cosquillas. —Des-pier-ta~

—V-vo~oy, ya voy ya voy— lo conseguí, se puso en pie y le di los buenos días. —Estás preciosa con el delantal— respondió, vistiéndose.

La esperé, y antes de salir de la habitación nos dimos un largo beso que acabó con un cachete en mi trasero.

—Oye~

Desayunamos alegremente, yo sentada en su regazo. Me costó hacer que se lo comiera todo con todas sus meteduras de mano, por poco consigue devolverme a la cama y todo.

Llegaron Gliss y Spike justo a tiempo. Me vestí en un momento, y las cuatro salimos al bosque de la escarcha, para practicar una vez más.

Hicimos todo lo posible para que aprendiera algo, pero no hizo ningún progreso. Spike decía que no tenía remedio, que había nacido con otro talento y no había nada que hacer. Empecé a pensar que tendría razón.

Ya le pedimos a la reina y al instructor que la dejara venir igualmente, aunque no fuera a escarchar, pero nos dijeron que sólo podían venir los que fueran partícipes del cambio de estación, así que nada.

Tink ya no podía tintinear, no teníamos ninguna excusa para llevárnosla.

—No te preocupes Peri, me meteré en tu maleta y nadie se enterará— no supe si reírme o no, hacer algo así sólo nos daría problemas.

Aquél día me quedé pensando seriamente en eso. Yo amaba Tierra Firme, sólo había ido una vez y quería disfrutarlo con mi amor, no quería quedarme en Pixie Hollow.

Mientras nos dábamos un íntimo baño bien juntas, se lo comenté. Me dolía mucho no poder ir a traer el Invierno con ella, además estaríamos prácticamente solas durante tres semanas.

Fue demasiado brusca con su respuesta.

—¿Prefieres ir sin mí entonces?— mi pecho se oprimió de golpe, no podría, me volvería loca sin ella.

—No. Jamás. Sólo… te lo comentaba.

—Me he esforzado mucho Peri, lo sabes mejor que nadie, pero la escarcha no es lo mío, nunca seré tan buena como tú.

—Hm…

—Además, si fuéramos las dos terminaríamos agotadas, escarchando todo el día y jugando toda la noche, no sé si podría con mi cuerpo.

—Bueno… pues nada, nos quedaremos aquí…— me di cuenta de algo, y entristecí.

—No te pongas así~— me abrazó, moviéndose de un lado para el otro, y suspiré.

—Es que entonces… ¿no podré ir nunca más?— el silencio nos dejó pensativas.

Todas y cada una de las hadas nacidas en Pixie Hollow tenían como deber mantener el equilibrio de las cuatro estaciones en Tierra Firme, no quería ser una excepción, ni yo, ni ella.

—Sabes… que a mí también me gusta Tierra Firme— su voz sonó más profunda de lo habitual. —Y… echo de menos tintinear con mis compañeros, jugar con mis amigos y todo eso…— mi piel entera se erizó. —Pero estoy aquí porque te amo, prefiero sacrificar todo eso a estar sin ti, ¿de acuerdo? No eres la única que tiene que perder cosas por estar juntas…

Me di la vuelta para ponerme cara a cara.

—¿Te gustaría volver al lado cálido? Al menos… por unos días— me miró extrañada, casi asustada por saber en qué estaba pensando.

—No, sin ti no. Y mucho menos tres semanas, estás muy equivocada si crees que puedo volver a soportar algo así— asentí, frunciendo los labios, recordando los días que me pasé esperando en la frontera.

—Tienes razón, perdona…— me acomodé en su cuerpo, dejando el tiempo correr.

Aquella noche, nos dormimos sin más.

Desperté antes que ella, y me la quedé mirando. Poniéndome en su piel, sentía que no era completamente feliz. Ella perdió mucho desde que cambió de talento, sus metas, sus inventos, su gran reconocimiento, sus amigos… Todo, por mí. Lo peor es que no había ninguna solución, ir a vivir las dos en el lado cálido nos dejaría en la misma situación, y por supuesto no podríamos vivir en estaciones diferentes como antes.

¿Qué opción nos quedaba? Tenía miedo de que al seguir así, las cosas se torcieran, que Tink terminara quemándose y lanzándolo todo por la borda. Nada me aterraba más que eso.

Despertó.

—Hey…— la miré con preocupación. —¿Qué ocurre?— vino a por mí, acurrucándose, acariciándome el pelo.

—Te quiero mucho Tink— sonrió, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

—Entonces puedo dormir un rato más…— me tumbé con ella, pensativa.

Si tan sólo hubiera un talento como el de tintinear…

Abrí los ojos de golpe. ¡¿Cómo no caí antes?! No solucionaría el tema de Tierra Firme, pero estaba segura de que la haría más feliz.

—Tink, oye, despierta…

—¿Hm…?

—¿Qué opinas de los mineros?— me miró sin entender.

—¿Los pica-piedras?

—Hacen mucho más que eso, pulen piedras, les dan forma, crean joyas… Pienso que eso se te daría mejor que la escarcha— abrió los ojos, entre dormida y confundida.

—¿A qué viene eso?— se incorporó, extrañada.

—No sé… pensé que te gustaría tener un talento con el que lucirte, y… bueno, que serías más feliz— se volvió a tumbar de golpe, despreocupada.

—Soy feliz a tu lado, y además, me pasaría las tardes trabajando sin parar, no me apetece estar sin ti…

—Lo decía por ti…

—No te preocupes tanto— y me abrazó, volviéndose a dormir.

Respiré hondo, al menos lo había intentado.

Aquella semana pasó, y como todos nos temíamos, tuvimos que quedarnos en Invierno. Nos despedimos de todos, viendo como se iban felizmente a Tierra Firme. Suspiré.

De vuelta a casa, Tink me pidió hablar en el comedor, seriamente. Dijo que después de pensarlo mucho y darle vueltas, había decidido probar un cambio de talento. Quería hacer algo de provecho después de todo, volver a coger el martillo dijo. Me alegré inmensamente por ella, y a partir de aquél día, nos pusimos las pilas para conseguirlo.

Empezamos por comunicarlo al nuevo señor del Invierno, el cual se encargaría de avisar a Zarina, la alquimista, para que pudiera hacer los polvos. Todo aquello tenía que ser aprobado por la reina por lo que posiblemente tardara un par de días.

Durante ese tiempo, tuvimos todo el sexo que nos apeteció, hicimos más ruido que nunca a todas horas sabiendo que nadie nos iba a escuchar.

Llegó la confirmación de la reina por carta, junto con una citación para el día después en la frontera. Ya olvidé la última vez que estuvimos allí. Fuimos a las montañas rocosas para hablar con los mineros, con la carta en mano, para que fueran a hacerse a la idea. Dijeron que si fuera la mitad de buena como minera que como tintineadora, ya tendrían la nueva Crystal.

Supongo que muchos no lo sabréis así que os pondré un poco de historia. Crystal fue la mejor de las mejores talladoras de piedras preciosas, responsable de las maravillas del palacio de Invierno y sus joyas son las más valoradas de todo Pixie Hollow. Rumores cuentan que tenía una estrecha relación con Dewey.

Dicho esto, fuimos a la frontera para encontrarnos con Zarina, como la última vez. Bajo la supervisión de la reina y los ministros, hicimos todo el proceso para el cambio de talento, y nos llevamos una sorpresa al ver que su pelo se volvió negro como el de Spike.

Todo salió bien. Aquella misma tarde, fuimos a las montañas rocosas para sus primeros pasos por allí. Como yo no tenía nada que hacer, la acompañé en todo momento como si fuera a minar yo también.

Todos esperaban mucho de ella, yo la que más, y cuando empezó a juguetear con los instrumentos de trabajo, supe que le iría bien. Le hicieron hacer cosas sencillas que yo ni en broma sería capaz, y lo bordó casi dejándolos en ridículo.

Siguió haciendo de las suyas y de una pieza de delicada pizarra sacó la forma de un corazón. Tenía unas manos prodigiosas. Nos pasamos hasta entrada la noche trasteando por ahí, y su mágica sonrisa me alegró el corazón. Hice bien.

Seguí acompañándola los siguientes días, todos quedaban asombrados con ella, tenía el mejor pulso de todos y su originalidad no dejaba de sorprenderles. Aquello sin duda era mucho más divertido que escarchar para ella.

Tras algo más de una semana, empezó a quedarse hasta tarde, me pedía que fuera preparando la cena y demás. Quedé algo tocada porque después de todo, iba a pasar menos tiempo con ella. Aún así no me permití deprimirme, era normal que tuviéramos que pasar tiempo separadas, teníamos talentos distintos, no podíamos tenerlo todo.

Dos semanas pasaron desde que las chicas se fueron a Tierra Firme y Tink insistió en que no era necesario que me quedara con ella todos los días. Me extrañó, porque realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer, sentía que me estaba evitando de alguna forma.

Aún así, le hice caso, y las horas en las que me pasaba sola empezaron a aumentar. Tampoco es que me fuera mal un poco de tranquilidad para mí, para leer o ir a dar un aleteo reflexivo. Tan sólo esperé que eso no fuera a más.

Faltaban tres días para que volvieran todos de Tierra Firme, cuando Tink dijo que se pasaría la noche en la minería. Aquello se pasó de la raya, no pude aceptarlo, pero pensé que jamás me pediría algo así sin una buena razón, así que le dije que sí, que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer.

A media noche, fui hacia allí, preocupada por lo que pudiera encontrarme. Negaba en rotundo que tuviera alguna aventura, pero si no era eso, ¿qué le hacía quedarse tanto tiempo? ¿tanto le gustaba su nuevo talento? ¿sus superiores la estarían explotando? Tenía que confirmarlo.

Me colé, entré con el silencio de la noche y me metí a las profundidades del taller, siguiendo la luz y su murmuro. Sus alas estaban cubiertas por una capa que las protegía de cualquier chispazo, así que no las vería brillar. Y seguí.

Estaba hablando sola, diciendo palabras sueltas sin sentido para mí, parecía trabajar con algo, totalmente sola. La entreví, tenía dos piezas azules muy pequeñas con todo tipo de aparatos rodeándolos. Escuché que tenían que quedar perfectos, y suspiré. Se estaba esforzando demasiado, ni que fueran joyas para la reina.

Iba a acercarme a ella para decirle que se tomara un descanso o algo, cuando de repente, dijo lo siguiente.

—¿Cómo se lo digo…? no se me ocurre nada, pero cuando se lo diga… ay~ mi pobre Peri… va a alucinar en colores, espero que no se vuelva loca… En fin, a ver si consigo que esto… se mueva… un toque por aquí…

¿Por qué iba a volverme loca? ¿Qué diablos quería decirme? ¿Qué demonios me estaba ocultando? Esperé por si conseguía averiguar algo más, pero nada. Volví a casa esperando a que me lo dijera, casi asustada, no había secretos entre nosotras.

Se me hizo imposible pegar ojo, Tink tardó tres horas en volver. Entró en la habitación sin hacer ruido y se tumbó con cuidado. ¿Qué tenía que decirme? No encontré ninguna explicación lógica, lo único que tenía claro era que no tenía buena pinta, me preocupaba.

—Buenas…

—Hey, perdona, ¿te he despertado?— negué con la cabeza, tratando de entender sus ojos.

—¿Qué tal ha ido?

—Bien, bien… he avanzado mucho, a ver si mañana lo termino de una vez…

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nada, un collar— no pareció un collar cuando lo vi, ¿me estaba mintiendo?

—Aha, ¿de qué color?

—Rojo— me dio un beso, acomodándose. Estaba mintiendo, y tan tranquila. —Buenas noches mi amor.

—Sí…

Al día siguiente, mientras desayunábamos, me la quedé mirando. ¿Qué me estaba ocultando?

—En nada tendremos a nuestras amigas correteando por aquí, ¿no crees que deberíamos aprovechar la tranquilidad?— me acarició la pierna con el pie, haciéndome bajar de las nubes.

—Quizás. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Tink? Puedes confiar en mí.

—Am… no sé, ¿por qué lo dices?— el ambiente se volvió extraño.

—Creo que escondes algo— me sonrió.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué crees que escondo?— y su mirada me confundió.

—N-no sé… ¿Te gustaría volver al lado cálido?— levantó las cejas sorprendida, casi enfadada.

—No. ¿Qué locura es esa? ¿de dónde has sacado eso?

—No lo sé, no importa. ¿Vamos a dar un aleteo?— suspiró preocupada, y aceptó.

Traté de sonsacarle información, de preguntarle por todo un poco, por su nuevo talento, pero nada, todo estaba bien, no parecía haber nada que tuviera que saber.

Ese día decidí quedarme pegada a ella. Por alguna misteriosa razón, no quería que me quedara con ella mientras trabajaba, tampoco quería enseñarme el collar, incluso insistiendo, me pidió que me fuera, que necesitaba concentrarse. Le dije que no me iría, y la hice enfadar.

—¿Va todo bien Peri? Estás un poco rara hoy.

—No lo sé, ¿va todo bien Tink?— sus ojos me intimidaron. —Tengo… un mal presentimiento.

—¿Sobre?

—No lo sé…

—Bueno, no te preocupes, sea lo que sea, yo te ayudaré a superarlo. Pase lo que pase ¿de acuerdo?— me besó, y me recordó que me quería una vez más.

Traté de no darle más vueltas al tema, de olvidarme, quizás entendí mal algo, quién sabe, podrían ser imaginaciones mías.

Me puse a preparar la cena y esperé a que volviera. No tardó demasiado.

—¿Ya has terminado con el collar?— volví a insistir.

—Sí, ha quedado genial.

—¿Cómo es?

—Está hecho de rubíes, con cinco piedras de diferentes tamaños… ¿por qué te importa tanto?

—Bueno, le has dedicado mucho tiempo ¿no?

—Sí…— sonrió.

—¿Para quién es?

—Para la reina— lo dijo como si nada, como si se lo hubiera inventado.

—¿¡Y ahora me lo dices!?

—Podemos no hablar de trabajo ¿por favor? ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—La cena, no me cambies de tema— suspiró, me estaba empezando a enfadar.

—Bueno, supongo que no puedo seguir ocultándotelo…— me puse seria de golpe.

—¿El qué?— entonces caí en que el collar podría ser para mí, y me ilusioné muchísimo. —¿A-a dónde vas?

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti, espera aquí— ¡tenía que ser eso! Claro, por eso me volvería loca al contármelo, de la emoción.

La esperé con una tonta e imborrable sonrisa. ¿Cómo no caí antes? Quería darme una sorpresa.

Volvió, con una mano en la espalda.

—¿Es para mí?— de golpe me confundí, ¿rojo? además, parecía azulado cuando lo vi.

—Peri, cariño, posiblemente no sea el mejor momento y lugar para decirte esto pero es que no puedo esperar más— su rostro me llenó de dudas, parecía algo muy serio.

—Aha…— mis nervios me estaban matando, demasiadas dudas de golpe.

Me llevé las manos a la boca, y perdí el aliento, cuando de repente, se arrodilló, y me mostró un estuche.

—Periwinkle, mi amor— mis ojos se inundaron de golpe. —¿Me concederías el eterno placer de comprometerme contigo, y así hacernos felices el resto de nuestros días?

Mis lágrimas corrieron por mis dedos, imparables. Abrió el estuche para desvelar aquel anillo al que tanto tiempo dedicó, ni siquiera pude ver lo bonito que era por mi borrosa visión.

—H-h-ah~ Sí…— mi voz sonó inaudible.

—¿Eso ha sido un sí? Porque no parece un sí muy convincente, ¿seguro que quieres casarte conmigo?

—¡S-sí! ¡Sí! Oh dios mío ¡SÍ!— me lancé a sus brazos con mi alegría desbordada. La besé imparable por toda la cara, diciéndole con monosílabos lo que había pasado. Logró entenderme, y se rió de lo ingenua que fui por no caer en que esos anillos eran para nosotras.

Me lo puso, y al fin pude apreciarlo. Era imposible, dentro del contorno azulado tenía una esfera dorada que se movía como si fuera una luz, impresionante.

Me volví loca diciéndole de todas las formas posible lo tremendamente feliz que me hizo, no podía quererla más.

A la mañana siguiente, sin haber dormido nada, revoloteé hacia mis amigas para golpearles con toda mi alegría. ¡Me iba a casar con Tink!

Todos lo celebraron conmigo, todos, menos Gliss.

* * *

 _Este es el último capítulo de Peri._


End file.
